Th genetic abnormality of the cardiomyopathic strain of Syrian hamster is being studied as a model system for spontaneously developing cariomyopathies. An integrated approach is utilized, including subcellular fractionation and analysis -f caclium handling byorganelles, electrophysiology of papillary muscles from the heart, and electron microscopy. Disease related differences in developmental patterns are examined. The ameliorative influence of chronic administration of verapamil or taurine is to be examined.